This invention relates to an improved cardio-pulmonary resuscitation aid and in particular it relates to a watch assembly operable to provide aid for cardio-pulmonary resuscitation.
Cardio-pulmonary resuscitation techniques for reviving patients are well known and their use is wide-spread. Such techniques are extremely effective when correctly carried out and have resulted in the saving of many lives. While many people have a basic understanding of the technique, most people are untrained and are incapable of effectively administering cardio-pulmonary resuscitation techniques in an emergency. One of the critical factors in the technique is the timing of the chest compressions. This varies with the age of the patient. Skilled resuscitators are practiced in performing the chest compression function at a relatively constant predetermined rate. Various techniques have evolved to enable the correct rate to be achieved, but practice is still needed to maintain reliable performance of the resuscitation technique.
In an emergency, the time taken to commence resuscitation is critical to the survival chances of the patient and it is desirable that there be no delay in commencing the technique. Thus a person skilled in the art of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation has a far greater chance of reviving a patient than does a person who is aware of the technique and its application, but who may have lost the necessary skill to accurately perform the required chest compressions.
Unfortunately, while the basic technique is relatively easy to remember, it is difficult for most people to remember the actual rate required for different age groups and the techniques to perform the compressions at the required rate. Furthermore, the duration of cardio-pulmonary resuscitation prior to clinical care may influence doctors' decisions as to the further treatment required for a patient, and this information is rarely recorded in any way during emergency treatment by other than highly experienced personnel.
Known CPR devices permit the selection of a discrete range of compression rates corresponding to the compression rates appropriate for patients within various age groups.
It is also desirable that on occasions CPR be performed at other rates more appropriate to individual circumstances. There is thus a need for a device which will permit an individual compression rate to be selected whilst maintaining the basic requirement for easy access to the three basic rates.
It is also known that when monitoring a pulse rate it is difficult to maintain observation of a patient because of the need to visually monitor a watch at the same time. It is thus desirable that a pulse may be measured or monitored without the necessity to cease visual observation of a patient.
There are also occasions when either or both audible and visual indication for either compression or inflation may be required or preferred to be suppressed or muted. Accordingly it is desirable that CPR aids facilitate the optional selection by the user of either form of indicator for either purpose.
It is also desirable that the operator periodically check the carotid artery for signs of a pulse. Typically this occurs at the end of the first minute of CPR. If no pulse is detected resuscitation is recommended and the pulse checked again every two minutes thereafter. During training many students experience difficulty in memorising pulse check sequences and some students count with fingers as an aide memoire. Accordingly it is desirable the CPR prompts and training aids preferably include means for providing prompting to assist the accurate checking of the carotid artery.
This invention aims to alleviate the abovementioned problems and to provide a cardio-pulmonary resuscitation aid which will be reliable and efficient in use. Other objects and advantages of this invention will hereinafter become apparent.